1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the fields of mechanical engineering and construction, especially mechanical construction, for example automotive engineering, aircraft construction, shipbuilding, machine construction, toy construction etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In engineering and construction, there is still room of improvement for the fixation of parts relative to one another. For example, in automotive aircraft, shipbuilding and machine construction industries, metallic or ceramic parts manufactured by different techniques have to be connected to one another. For example, in automotive industry spaceframe connections of beams and pressure die cast parts are crucial for the stability of the automobile's frame.
Known connectors are bolts, screws and rivets. These are well established. However, the stress induced in the connected parts by, for example, a screw connection is significant. Also, when the manufactured article (for example an automobile or an aircraft) is in use, vibration induced loosening of the connection may constitute a potential problem. Finally, the assembly time is an issue when manufacturing cost is to be minimized.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and devices for fixating parts relative to one another.